Recently, a swallowable capsule endoscope has been proposed in the field of endoscopes. This capsule endoscope is provided with an imaging function and a wireless communication function. The capsule endoscope moves inside the body cavity, for example, the organs such as stomach and small intestine according to the peristaltic movement thereof, and functions to image the image of the inside of the subject at an interval of 0.5 seconds and the like, and to wirelessly transmit the captured image of the inside of the subject to an external receiving device during the period of after swallowed from the mouth of the subject for observation (examination) until naturally excreted. Doctors, nurses etc. diagnose the subject by displaying the image of the inside of the subject stored in the receiving device on the display.
The system for introducing the capsule endoscope into the subject may be that of introducing the capsule endoscope inside the subject, for example, gastrointestinal duct by detachably arranging the capsule endoscope to the distal end of the inserting unit of the endoscope to be inserted to the subject, and inserting the inserting unit of the endoscope into the subject along with the capsule endoscope (see e.g., Patent Document 1).
An intra-intra-body indwelling capsule endoscope to which a configuration to be placed inside the subject is added is proposed with regards to such capsule endoscope. The intra-body indwelling capsule endoscope is placed at the desired site in the subject by medical clips and the like after being introduced into the subject. The intra-body indwelling capsule endoscope placed in this manner captures the image of the desired site at a predetermined interval and wirelessly transmits the captured image to the external receiving device.    Patent Document 1: PCT National Publication No. 2001-526072